Sky Girls: New WORMs
by storyteller316
Summary: A year has past since the defeat of the WORMs, and now a new breed is forming to destroy the world. However, the Sky Girls have help from an unlikely ally.
1. Chapter 1: A new worm

A year after the Sky Girls defeated the WORMs, an unknown threat was building up in the Artic that would threaten the world again.

"It took just one year, but now the new WORMs shall rise," said a female voice from one of five single cells that were floating in the sky. Meanwhile, at the army base, the Sky Girls were getting together for the anniversary of the defeat of the WORMs.

"Can't believe it's only been a year," said Otoha as she got out of a taxi at the front gate. She was dressed in a formal military uniform.

"It's about time you get here, Otoha," said Eika who was also wearing a formal uniform.

"Sorry, my boat was late getting in, has everyone else already arrived?" asked Otoha as the driver got her luggage out of the trunk.

"Everyone's in the hanger," said Eika with a smile.

"Then let's go," said Otoha after grabbing her bag which had her wooden sword sticking out of it. A few minutes later, the two walked up to an open hanger.

"Thanks for helping me with setting the tables, Karen," said Takumi.

"It was no big deal," said Karen whose face was bright red.

"Looks like you two have gotten closer," said Otoha while standing behind them with Eika.

"You made it," said Karen as she and Takumi turned around to welcome her.

"Nice to see you again, Otoha," said Togo as he approached them along with Aisha and Elise.

"It sure has been a while," said Aisha with a kind smile.

"I'm glad to see that you're ok, Aisha," said Otoha who was also smiling.

"Thank you," said Aisha.

"Oh, before I forget, I found this in my office for you," said Togo as he handed a letter to Otoha.

"Who would send me a letter using paper?" asked a confused Otoha. When she opened the envelope, she read out loud, 'Dear Sky Girls, I know you think the fight is over, but I know something about the WORMs that you don't, if you wish to find out what it is that I know, then come to the museum where your Sonic Divers are'.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Takumi. Later, at the museum, the five girls and Togo were standing in front of the Sonic Divers.

"It's great to see you again, Zero," said Otoha as she looked at her old partner.

"Good to see that you got my letter," said a guy with red hair and green eyes as he came out from behind the Sonic Divers.

"Who are you?" asked Eika.

"My name is Mimizu (Earthworm) Kuchiku-kan (Destroyer), and I'm a WORM HM," said the boy as his right arm turned into a tentacle, surprising everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Mimizu's request

As the six humans stood before Mimizu, he returned his arm back to that of a normal human.

"Surprised, huh?" asked Mimizu.

"Give me a reason that I shouldn't kill you right now," said Togo who had pulled his gun after seeing what Mimizu had done.

"Kill me and you won't be able to get the information that I have on all the other WORMs, and you are going to want that information," said Mimizu.

"Why would you tell us all of this, like you said, you're a WORM too," said Togo as he continued to hold his gun out in front of him.

"During my creation, some data got corrupted and caused me to see the good in humans, which in turned made me realize that you are not a complete disease for this world, some of you are good for it," said Mimizu.

"What do you think, Aisha?" asked Otoha.

"I have never read the mind of a WORM like him, but I do feel that he's telling the truth and can be trusted," said Aisha who had been reading him using her connection to the WORMs.

"Then I'll trust him too," said Otoha as she went up to Mimizu to shake his hand.

"Hang on, how is he going to help us?" asked Eika with a skeptic look in her eyes.

"I can upgrade your Sonic Divers, that way you can locate the HMs and fight at a better capacity, and I did say that I had information you would like to have," said Mimizu.

"If Aisha and Otoha trust him then I will too, and I can give you whatever you need," said Togo who had put the gun away.

"Then let's move their Sonic Divers back to your base, I'll need a lot of room to do the upgrades in," said Mimizu.

"I'll get a truck down here as soon as I can," said Togo.

"Thank you, and I'll make sure you won't be disappointed," said Mimizu with a bow to them.

"I hope so," said Eika who was still not trusting him.


	3. Chapter 3: Upgraded Sonic Divers

A few hours later, the mechanics were setting up the Sonic Divers out on the tarmac outside one of the hangers. The pilots were also sitting in them, a waiting for the upgrade.

"Why are these Sonic Divers here, Togo?" asked Lieutenant Hizuki as he walked up.

"Um, well you see sir, it just came to my attention that the WORMs are still alive, and I haven't had the time to talk to you about this, so I went ahead and brought them here," said Togo.

"And where did this information come from?" asked Lieutenant Hizuki.

"Hey, try and keep it down please, I have to focus," said Mimizu as his fingers turned into cables that latched onto the divers.

"Who or what is he?" asked Lieutenant Hizuki.

"He's a WORM HM, and Aisha said we can trust him, that's why he's here helping us to upgrade the Sonic Divers," said Togo.

"Is there anything you five want to say before we start?" asked Mimizu.

"I want to know everything you know about my brother, Yuuki Sakurano who disappeared when we were little," said Otoha.

"Sorry, but I don't have that name anywhere in my files, but while I'm in a single cell form I'll check deeper levels of my data," said Mimizu.

"Thanks," said Otoha. Mimizu then began to upload some of his cells into the Sonic Divers.

"All stats for the Sonic Divers are increasing at a rapped rate," said Haruko as she and the others monitored them. Suddenly, the five were ingulfed in a bright light that caused the others to turn away.

"It worked," said Mimizu before he turned into a glowing single cell that was the size of a soccer ball. When the light aground the five vanished, it was revealed that each of their Sonic Divers had become more compact onto their bodies, making them more exoskeletons with the girls' limbs in those of the Divers.

"Whoa, I can feel Zero's new power," said Otoha as she made a fist.

"Hey Otoha, can you hear me?" asked Mimizu from the single cell.

"I can," said Otoha as she got a little closer to him.

"I found something on your brother," said Mimizu.

"What, what did you find out?" asked Otoha who was a little worried to find out the truth.

"He's alive, and at the nest," said Mimizu.

"Can you tell where the nest is?" asked Eika.

"No, I'm too low on energy to find it, and the information not in my files right now," said Mimizu before the single shell stopped glowing.

"Cool to know that WORM HMs can get tired like normal humans," said Karin as they heard snoring coming from it.

"I wander what this new button does," said Otoha as she went to press a red button hidden under a armor plate on her right arm.

"No!" said everyone as they expected something bad to happen. However, the only thing to happen was for Zero to turn into a backpack.

"Now this is cool," said Otoha as she looked at the bag over he left shoulder.

"Good to know we don't have to worry about that button," said Karin as she and the others pressed their buttons.

"You act as if I was going to destroy something," said Otoha.

"What do you expect when you press a button you don't know anything about?" asked Togo.

"You got me there," said Otoha.


	4. Chapter 4: The next step

The following day, Togo and Mimizu called the girls in for a meeting.

"I bet you five are wandering why we called you here," said Togo as he stood in front of the girls.

"Did you figure out where the nest is?" asked Elise.

"That I did," said Mimizu as he turned the light off.

"It turns out that it is in Artic," said Togo as a map of the Artic appeared on the screen behind him.

"It's sitting exactly on the North Pole," said Karen.

"Don't worry, while I was asleep I found out that I can upgrade the Koryu, which will give it the capability of smashing through the ice up there," said Mimizu.

"It's not that worrying since there's not much up there thanks to the first war, but what I'm truly worried about is if the WORMs attack while we're gone," said Eika.

"That's why I'll take and upgrade the other Sonic Divers here at the base while the Koryu is being repaired from its decommissioning," said Mimizu.

"But there are dozens of them, and it took almost everything you have to upgrade our five," said Elise.

"It's true that it drained me by a significant amount when I did your Sonic Divers, but I also found out that I double the same number of cells that I used in the upgrades," said Mimizu.

"What does that mean?" asked Otoha as she scratched her head.

"It means that he has twice as many cells to use this time than he did before," said Karen.

"Exactly, and it turns out that I went from having 3000 cells to 8998 cells after the upgrades to your Sonic Divers," said Mimizu.

"But you only spent 599.8 cells on us evenly since you kept one, which means you gain roughly 1200 cells per Sonic Diver you upgrade," said Karen.

"Good math," said Mimizu who was surprised by how fast she figured that out.

"That would mean that you can upgrade five Sonic Divers and keep your human form now that you have the extra cells," said Aisha.

"But I also regenerate 1000 cells in an hour, and I only need 1500 cells to keep my human form, so I can upgrade 12 Sonic Divers in approximately eight hours after each group now," said Mimizu.

"Sounds like you can upgrade all 36 Sonic Divers that are currently on the base in a few days," said Otoha, which surprised everyone.

"And with the Koryu's repairs taking five more days, I'll have plenty of cells to burn by then," said Mimizu.

"Then you better get to work," said Togo.


	5. Chapter 5: The new Koryu

The next five days moved by in the blink of an eye, and it finally became time for the Koryu's upgrades.

"So, how long is it going to take for this upgrade?" asked Real Admiral Shima as they stood in front of the Koryu as she sat in the water.

"It will only take a few minutes, and I'll only be using 50,687 of my 52,187 cells," said Mimizu as his fingers turned into cables that attached to several different points on the Koryu.

"Is this going to make the Koryu smaller like the Sonic Divers?" asked Otoha.

"No, I purposely made them smaller, so they could move easier in combat, but I have to make the ship bigger to break through the ice," said Mimizu before he started transferring cells. The ship was then engulfed in a bright light, and once it had faded, everyone was shocked at all the changes to the Koryu.

"Whoa!" said Elise as she noticed that the Koryu had grown sharp blades on its bow, solar panels up on top the bridge, and several more missile launchers.

"There we go," said Mimizu as his fingers changed back.

"How much fuel does she now take?" asked Shima.

"There is now need for fuel, she runs fully on solar and hydraulic power," said Mimizu as he pointed to the water where some was flowing into ports that led to the engine room.

"Hydraulic power for a ship, why hasn't anyone thought of this before," said Karen with a stunned expression.

"And the more waves we get, the more power the Koryu will have," said Mimizu.

"Then let's move out as soon as possible," said Kadowaki.

"Yes sir," said everyone else while saluting.


	6. Chapter 6: Zero's new power

Three days later, the crew of the Koryu were out in the middle of the ocean, and the five girls were training in the simulation pods.

"Take this!" said Otoha as she swung her MV Sword at a simulation WORM. As she swung the sword, it's blade shined with a bright blue light.

"WORM structure down from 130,000 to 65,000 cells," said Nanae.

"The MR Slash was a success," said Mimizu as he stood behind her. A few minutes later, the girls came up to the control room.

"Good work, Otoha, now you have the first step of Zero's new power under control," said Mimizu.

"Thanks," said Otoha.

"However, for you to get full control you will need to learn how to fraction your energy to the size of the WORM's structure," said Mimizu as he handed Otoha a tablet with a chart on it.

"This looks way too complicated for me," said Otoha as she looked at the chart with a confused expression.

"Keep in mind that mastering this information will make Zero stronger, and it will be a greater help in defeating the WORMs," said Mimizu.

"Fine, I'll try to learn it," said Otoha as she went to leave, but when she opened the door, she hit Ryohei with it.

"Hey, watch it, Otoha," said Ryohei as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sorry, Ryohei; hey, could I ask for your help?" asked Otoha.

"Help with what?" asked Ryohei.

"Just come with me," said Otoha as she grabbed him by the arm to lead him away, leaving the girls staring at each other. Later that night in the mess hall.

"Good job, Otoha, now you can use the MV Sword to its fullest," said Ryohei with a smile.

"Yeah but being able to find out how much energy I need in battle is going to be a lot trickier than in here where it's a lot calmer," said Otoha as she looked around at the lack of people from it being so late.

"What are you two doing in here at this time?!" asked Shima as he walked in.

"Sir, Otoha and I were just going over the data on her MV Slash," said Ryohei as the two stood up and saluted him.

"Very well, but hurry up and get to your quarters," said Shima before he left. A few minutes later, the two were standing outside Otoha's room.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Otoha," said Ryohei.

"Yeah," said Otoha. The second Ryohei was out of sight, the door flew open and several arms pulled Otoha in.

"What are you all doing?!" asked Otoha as she looked at the other girls.

"We want to know what is going on between you and Ryohei," said Elise.

"What are you talking about?" asked Otoha.

"You used to barely be able to look at him, and now you are having him help you study, so we want to know what happened between you two," said Eika.

"There is nothing between the two of us, now good night," said Otoha as she climbed into her bunk. The others left it at that and went to bed too, but Otoha was having trouble sleeping that night.


	7. Chapter 7: Mimizu's trick

The next day, Otoha was out on the deck practicing her Kendo.

"Looks like you're trying to work something out," said Mimizu as he walked up.

"Something the other girls said last night just won't get out of my head," said Otoha as she stopped practicing.

"I wouldn't know anything about how that feels, but I was needing to talk to you about some of Zero's data from the practice yesterday," said Mimizu.

"Alright," said Otoha. A few minutes later, the two were standing in the control room for the simulators.

"Alright, so this is the data I got from the test," said Mimizu as a graph came up with some data points.

"What's with that huge spike in energy?" asked Otoha as she noticed a point that was three times bigger than any other.

"I don't know, I've gone over the video several times and at the exact time this spike in energy happens, I don't see anything physically happening with you or the other girls that could cause it," said Mimizu.

"How do you think it happened then?" asked Otoha.

"I'm thinking that you thought of something at that exact time which made that energy spike from your emotions," said Mimizu.

"The only thing I thought of was what would happen if that was a real fight and I failed to win," said Otoha.

"So, you thought of the danger the rest of us would be in?" asked Mimizu.

"That's right," said Otoha.

"But I bet Ryohei was the main one on your mind," said Mimizu as he walked to the door to keep her from getting out.

"Look, I don't know what the others told you, but I don't like him," said Otoha who was starting to get mad.

"All I know is that since I'm a WORM, I can pick up on the heart beats of humans, and your heart always beats faster when you're near him, so stop lying," said Mimizu as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, at first he made me so mad with the ways he talks about me, but after I returned home I started missing him more than anyone else," said Otoha as she kicked a nearby locker. However, when she hit it, a mumble came out of it.

"What was that?" asked Otoha as she opened the door, finding Ryohei inside with his hands and feet tied together and a gag in his mouth.

"What is going on here, Mimizu?!" asked Otoha as she tried freeing Ryohei.

"Oh, I wanted him here to catch your confession, and you're not coming out until you truly say it," said Mimizu as he quickly darted out of the room.

"Are you ok, Ryohei?" asked Otoha as she took the gag out of his mouth.

"Otoha, did you mean what you said?" asked Ryohei.

"Yeah, I did," said Otoha who was blushing. As she readied for him to make fun of her, Ryohei surprised her by rapping his arms around her.

"I felt the same," said Ryohei.

"Really?" asked Otoha as she pulled away.

"Really," said Ryohei as he looked her in the eyes. The two then leaned in and kissed each other.

"Woah," said the other girls as the door swung open while they fell into the room.

"Just so you know, I didn't really lock the door," said Mimizu with a mischievous smile.

"First, I must thank you for this, and second, you're dead!" said Otoha as she picked up her sword and chased him out of the room.

"I forgot about her sword!" said Mimizu while running down the corridor.

"Attention, all crew to their stations, this is not a drill!" said Shima over the speakers as sirens went off.


	8. Chapter 8: 800,000 Cells

As the alarm went off, the girls were ready to launch.

"Sonic Divers are ready to go!" said Oto. The five girls then blasted out a barrel in the ship's deck. When they were all outside they were surprised to see a WORM in the shape of a giant Scotoplane.

"Ew, what is that?" asked Elise with a disgusted expression.

"What's the cell structure of this WORM?" asked Karen.

"Its cells are at 800,000!" said Nanae who had a terrified expression.

"It's that close to a million cells?!" asked Mimizu who was even more terrified. Back out in the air, the WORM had started attacking with lasers from its tentacles.

"I can't feel the connection with it, but how is that possible?" asked Aisha as she continued to dodge.

"Why would a WORM this strong be this far away from the nest, unless the one's in the nest are at a million now," said Mimizu.

"What did you just say?!" asked Togo.

"Most usually WORMs of 800,000 or more cells stay near the nest as guards, so the only way one would be here is if the nest grew beyond a million," said Mimizu.

"You mean we have that big of WORMs to go through when we go the North Pole?" asked Kadowaki.

"Yeah, and those five are in trouble if I'm right," said Mimizu before he ran out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?!" asked Shima, but Mimizu was already gone. A few minutes later, he was running into the docking area for the Sonic Divers.

"What are you going here, Mimizu?" asked Haruko as Mimizu jumped into one of the launchers aimed for the barrel.

"I have to help the girls," said Mimizu as his cells reconstructed themselves into a Sonic Diver before he blasted off.

"Did he just make a Sonic Diver from his cells?!" asked a surprised Oto. Meanwhile, the girls were trying to hold their own against the WORM.

"MV Pulse!" said Otoha as she attacked, but the damage quickly healed.

"How are we going to beat this thing if we can't make its cells drop?!" asked Elise who was able to see that they had only dropped it by a few hundred cells thanks to the vizor she was wearing.

"By using six Sonic Divers," said Mimizu as he came flying over.

"How did you?" asked Eika.

"I'll explain later, just focus on getting to your spots," said Mimizu as he sent them a diagram of a six-point lock.

"Roger," said the five as they went to their spots.

"Begin, Hexagon Lock!" said Mimizu. The WORM was then being crushed by a sudden increase of pressure.

"The WORM'S cell count is falling greatly," said Nanae over the coms. Suddenly, the last cell of the WORM vanished into a small puff of smoke.

"No big explosion like before?" asked Karen.

"It's because we didn't destroy it, instead I absorbed all of its cells," said Mimizu while his eyes twitched a little.

"That would give you over a million cells then," said Eika.

"That's right, and I don't like what I learnt from them," said Mimizu with a worried expression that was also worrying the others.


	9. Chapter 9: News on the nest

After returning to the ship, Mimizu requested an urgent meeting.

"So, what is this meeting about?" asked Shima.

"When I absorbed the cells of that WORM, I found out more information on the nest," said Mimizu.

"What did you find out?" asked Otoha.

"Take a look," said Mimizu as his fingers turned into cables that connected to a computer. Up on a screen, pictures of the nest appeared that shocked everyone.

"Their nest is at least three miles in diameter!" said Togo as they noticed some normal land connected to metal.

"Even worse is that these pictures are a month old, so we don't even know if they have changed much since," said Mimizu.

"What's that big tower in the middle?" asked Elise.

"That's the castle where the queens stay," said Mimizu.

"Wait, queens?" asked Yuko.

"That's right, there is more than one, and here is an image of them," said Mimizu. The picture then turned to an over view of the castle balcony, which shocked everyone even mover.

"That's us!" said Aisha as the girls jumped to their feet upon seeing themselves on the screen in black dresses.

"Turns out they took a liking to the structure of your bodies and decided to take your forms," said Mimizu.

"Wait, that means we are going to be fighting ourselves," said Otoha.

"Yep," said Mimizu as he fingers returned to normal.

"This explains why I wasn't able to feel a connection to the one we just fought, the queens must have a stronger connection than me," said Aisha.

"What about my brother, did you learn anything new about him?" asked Otoha.

"Your WORM version is keeping him as her pet in the castle," said Mimizu with a sad expression.

"I'm defiantly going to kill her," said Otoha with an expression that scared the others.


	10. Chapter 10: A plan from Otoha

Thanks to the information given from the extra cells that Mimizu had acquired, another meeting was held the next day to talk about an attack plan.

"Alright, we have had two failed ideas," said Shima as they watched video from the chambers.

"What if we take and attack the south-eastern part first?" asked Karen.

"We'll be swarmed just like the other two points, they have way too many forces for just the six of us," said Mimizu.

"What about the Vic Vipers, we could use them as decoys on from different directions, then we can sneak in during the chaos they cause," said Otoha.

"That could work," said a surprised Togo.

"And it came from Otoha too," said Elise as everyone stared at her with stunned expressions.

"Hey, I do have good ideas sometimes," said Otoha with a proud expression.

"Problem is, do we have enough Vic Vipers to pull it off," said Mimizu.

"As it stands now, we have 50 that are battle ready," said Oto.

"That should do, and if we can meet up with them, or even just a fraction of the full force, I can take and upgrade them just like I did the Sonic Divers," said Mimizu.

"Right now, the fleet is stationed on a small island not to far away," said Shima.

"I'll get a communication to them saying we're on our way," said Takumi as he ran out the door.

"How strong do you think this will make you?" asked Otoha to Mimizu.

"I have no clue," said Mimizu with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11: The attack begins

A week had passed since the crew came up with their attack plan, and today is the day it is put into action.

"You ready?" asked Otoha to Mimizu as the six Sonic Diver pilots stood by in a small room by the launching bay.

"Now that I have over a million cells, I feel like I can take on anything," said Mimizu as he made a tight fist as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Just remember, your part of the plan is to get us to the queens as quickly as possible," said Eika.

"I know, it's just that I have this weird feeling," said Mimizu. Before another word could be said, they heard the explosions from the Vic Vipers' attacks.

"Let's make them fry!" said one pilot as he flew over one area of the nest shooting.

"Take it easy, John," said Zin over their coms as he shot a small WORM that was behind John. The girls were then called to the launching bay on the ship.

"You better be careful out there, Otoha," said Ryohei.

"I will," said Otoha before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Karen, after all of this is over, would you like to hang out at the museum?" asked Takumi with a red face.

"It's a date," said Karen which made him blush even more.

"You make sure to come back safely, Elise," said Oto as he and Gen-san stood by her Sonic Diver.

"I'll have a big cake ready for everyone when you do," said Gen-san.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Elise.

"You realize that destroying the queen means you will be destroyed too, right?" asked Aisha to Mimizu.

"I don't know about that, since I don't have the normal data of a WORM, my outcome might be different, at least that's what I hope for," said Mimizu.

"All pilots are now allowed to launch," said Takumi over the coms.

"Let's go," said Eika. The six of them then took off, and once outside they noticed the 50 Vic Vipers attacking the nest.

"Those boosts you gave them seem to work well," said Karen.

"Yeah, they sure do," said Mimizu who couldn't drop the thought that something was wrong. When they reached the main tower of the castle, the six blew a hole through the wall and entered a room with five thrones, but there was no one there.

"I thought the queens were supposed to be here," said Elise as they flew into the room.

"Hang on, there were only about a dozen WORMs out there," said Mimizu as a terrifying idea came to mind.

"So?" asked Otoha.

"A place this big should have thousands of WORMs, meaning that this was a trap!" said Mimizu as he turned around and saw the hole they had made repairing itself. A cage then grew around them from the floor.

"Very clever," said a voice from the darkness of the room.

"Whose there?!" asked Mimizu as the lights came on, exposing the queens who had been hiding behind their thrones.


	12. Chapter 12: A key memory

As the six stood in the cage, the five queens walked toward them.

"So, you are the ones we stole these forms from," said WORM Aisha.

"And you're the WORM HM that left us, Mimizu Kuchiku-kan," said WORM Elise who was not a perfect clone since her teeth were more shark than human.

"How did you know this attack was coming?" asked Eika.

"Because we knew the only way you could defeat us was with the help of the Vic Vipers, we did not just still your looks, but your memories too," said WORM Otoha.

"What did you do to my brother, you little?!" asked Otoha.

"Yuuki is right over there," said WORM Otoha. When the group looked in the indicated direction, they noticed a young boy floating in a tank of water.

"Yuuki!" said Otoha as she grabbed the bars, which in response sent a volt of electricity through her and the Sonic Diver.

"Forgot to warn you that the bars have electricity running through them," said WORM Karen.

"Why did you take him?!" asked Otoha, who was struggling to move.

"We took him for how close his DNA is to our structure, which allowed us to create the HM models, it just took longer than we thought," said WORM Eika.

"Why didn't you take me too?" asked Otoha.

"We wanted to, but for some reason we couldn't touch you," said WORM Elise.

"Trying to take you almost killed the cell that was sent to recover you both," said WORM Aisha.

"Why would that happen?" asked Mimizu who was confused by this news. Suddenly, forgotten memories from that time came running back to Otoha.

"I know why," said Otoha as her eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"What is it?" asked Eika.

"A small WORM attacked us in the woods, it had hit us with tiny spikes on two tentacles it had, those spikes must have fused its DNA with our own," said Otoha.

"What?!" asked everyone else with stunned expressions. Even the queens were surprised by this.

"The next morning, we thought it was just a dream the two of us had shared, and after Yuuki was taken I pushed it all out of my mind," said Otoha.

"That still doesn't explain how you were able to stop us back then," said WORM Otoha.

"The WORM DNA inside me gave me the power to shield myself, that WORM had left behind part of its own memories, and those memories were that it never wanted to hurt anyone," said Otoha.

"And how are you going to do that, you nor those Sonic Divers can get out of that cage," said WORM Elise with an evil grin.

"Someone wasn't paying attention, I said that it was a small one, meaning that it had split its cells up, so what happened to the other WORMs created by it?" asked Otoha.

"What are you getting at?" asked WORM Karen.

"All five of our Sonic Divers were created from the rest of that WORM's cells," said Otoha as the eyes of the girls' Sonic Divers started to glow.

"What is this?!" asked WORM Karen as the glowing eyes started shining so bright that the queens had to shield their eyes.

"Now you get to see us at full strength," said Otoha as the light faded, revealing that the Sonic Divers had grown around the girls like suits of armor from old japan.

"What did you do?!" asked WORM Otoha.

"I just released our Sonic Divers' true forms," said Otoha who's mouth was hidden by the mask of a Samurai.


	13. Chapter 13: A crumbiling defeat

As the groups stood before each other, Mimizu flew to Yuuki.

"While the girls handle the queens, I should get him free," said Mimizu as he worked to free him from the thick glass of the tank.

"I don't care what you did, I won't be defeated by a human!" said WORM Otoha as she turned her arms into swords, along with the other queens.

"Bring it on," said Otoha. The two groups then broke into fights with their lookalikes.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" asked WORM Elise as they clashed with spears.

"I'll show you my power," said Elise as she shoved her counter part away before quickly stabbing her in the chest.

"How is it that a human without love for anyone would risk their own life to save those she doesn't even know?!" asked WORM Eika as she shot at Eika with two guns.

"You're wrong, I do have love, love for my planet, friends, and family!" said Eika as several small ports opened on her shoulders, which started shooting small, but powerful missiles at her WORM.

"The only thing good about you is your brain, if you didn't have that then everyone would leave you!" said WORM Karen as she fought the real Karen hand to hand.

"My friends stand by me for more than just my brain!" said Karen as she landed a blow to her WORM's face, sending her flying through a pillar.

"Do you believe that anyone really trusts you, you share the gene that us WORMs were created from thanks to your father," said WORM Aisha as she used her fingers as whips.

"Otoha and the others do trust me, and they know I'm nothing like you," said Aisha as she hit the ground with her right fist. Thanks to the new upgrade to her Sonic Diver, Aisha was able to control the cells of the ground, making it swallow up her counterpart.

"What makes you so special, how can the people around you stand being near such a moron?!" asked WORM Otoha as they fought with swords.

"It's because my friends have faith in me, they know the stupid things I do are just meant to get a laugh out of people, and it's that faith in me that is going to beat you!" said Otoha as her sword started glowing.

"What?!" asked WORM Otoha before she was blown backwards by a laser like attack.

"How is it posable?" asked WORM Elise as she and the others had backed away to the center of the room.

"We are supposed to be the strongest WORMs, yet we were pushed this far by mere humans?" asked WORM Aisha, who had managed to break free from the trap, but used up a lot of energy to do so.

"I got Yuuki free," said Mimizu as he flew over to the real girls.

"Let's go," said Otoha as she took her brother from him.

"You're not going anywhere!" said WORM Eika who was trying to control the cells of the room, but nothing happened.

"Why can't I control the cells?" asked WORM Eika as she looked at her hands with a confused expression.

"Can't believe you didn't notice, their attacks embedded the WORM cells in their Sonic Divers into you, which are forcing you to shut down," said Mimizu.

"No, no!" said WORM Elise as the five of them started crumbling into dust.

"This can't be happening!" said WORM Otoha.

"We've got to get out of here, now!" said Karen as the whole building started disintegrating around them. When they got outside, they noticed that the whole nest was turning to dust.

"Man, that is bad," said Otoha.

"Yeah it is," said Mimizu.

"Hang on, how are you still alive, Mimizu?!" asked Karen who was expecting him to have died along with the other WORMs.

"I figured this would happen, I absorbed so many cells that I became King after the Queens died, so I'm the only WORM that is left in the world," said Mimizu.

"That's cool and all, but we need to get back to the ship fast," said Otoha as she looked at Yuuki, who was still asleep in her arms.

"Right," said the others, and with that, they left for the ship.


	14. Epilogue

Ten years have now passed since the third fall of the WORMs, and a lot has changed. Karen and Takumi have officially started dating, she even got his photos into the museum that her brother built. Eika went back to the base to lead the new girls, her and her father have been trying to get along better too. Elise returned home with Gen-san, she is still making friends at her new school. Both Aisha and Mimizu have been working on creating new WORM HMs to help restore the world. As for Otoha, she and Ryohei got married and have a little girl, they are also taking care of Yuuki who is trying to get used to the new world. Thus, the story of the Sky Girl's comes to an end.


End file.
